teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Party Guessed
Party Guessed is the ninth episode of Season 2 of Teen Wolf. Synopsis Even as his relationship with Allison becomes further strained, Scott and Stiles must attend Lydia's birthday party. Derek locks his new wolves up to watch after them on their first full moon together. Full Recap Lydia is dreaming. She’s in the shower and hears someone say her name. She turns off the water. When she pulls back the shower curtain, we see the BHHS lacrosse field. The crowd in the stands is cheering for her. Some of them hold signs that say “We Love You Lydia”. Lydia walks out onto the field and she is wearing her dress from Formality. While most of the crowd is cheering wildly, one girl seems terrified. Peter Hale walks out onto the field and attacks Lydia, knocking her to the ground and pulling himself on top of her. She wakes up with her bed full of dirt. Hallucination Peter Hale is now reclining in bed next to her. He explains that he can’t leave her alone yet and is not yet real. He then explains that his plan is set for the full moon in March, also known as the “Worm Moon”, called this because it is the last moon of winter and the worms literally crawl out of the earth as it thaws. The next full moon is on her birthday and is the night Peter’s plan will come to fruition. He then shows her three visions of her birthday party. One in which everyone is dancing and having a good time followed by one where everyone is blood spattered and dead. The final vision of the party has all the guests standing still, just staring at her. The implication being that if she doesn’t follow his plan, everyone will die. He then pontificates about Lydia’s immunity and how her friends haven’t let her in on the supernatural secrets. When she asks what it is she is immune to, he shows her a vision of himself as The Alpha Werewolf busting through her kitchen window. Chris Argent is cleaning his wife’s werewolf bites at home. He keeps reassuring her that they are not very deep. Gerard comes down the stairs into the basement. Chris tries to convince his father that the wounds are not that bad and that they can’t know for sure that she is infected. Gerard isn’t buying it. He says it is a bite from an Alpha and that she is already dead. He describes his daughter-in-law as a “thing” a “cocoon waiting to hatch”. Chris protests, thinking of Allison’s feelings and the fact that they just lost Kate but Gerard says he won’t play “Poisoned King” to Chris’ “Hamlet” meaning he won’t be the one that forces him to do what he knows he must. Derek and Scott conclude that they can’t save Jackson. Derek points out that they can’t seem to kill him either. Derek says he’s never seen anything like the kanima and that every new moon will make him stronger. Scott suggests they leave Jackson to the Argents but Derek feels responsible for turning him and must therefore do it himself. Allison drops Matt off after their date. He apologizes for trying to kiss her and she tells him to forget about it. He asks about her relationship with Scott. She says they’re not really together anymore and that it’s complicated. He exits the car forgetting his bag and camera inside. Allison looks through the pictures on the camera screen. There are a few of the lacrosse team but most of them are of her. Some of the pictures, from outside her house at night, are obviously taken with a telephoto lens. Matt returns to the car to retrieve his bag and catches her looking at the photos. She lies about what she saw and he asks her to come in to see some candid shots he has of her on his computer. She declines. He insists. She declines and drives away. In the lair, Derek opens his big trunk of torture and begins removing the chains and other devices he’ll use to lock up his pack during the full moon. Isaac notices the triple spiral on the inside lid of the trunk. Boyd explains that it’s a Triskelion. He says the spirals mean different things; past, present, future or mother, father, child. He speculates their significance to Derek would be Alpha, Beta and Omega. Derek agrees and says the spirals remind us that we can all rise to one or fall to another. Betas can become Alphas but Alphas can fall to Betas or even Omegas. Isaac says Scott is an Omega but Derek says Scott is part of the pack now. Derek explains that the bloodlust that takes over werewolves on the full moon is the price they pay for their power, the ability to heal balanced by the desire to kill anything they can find during a full moon. Erica makes a period joke saying she’s glad her time of the month passed last week. Lydia shows up at Allison’s with three Macy’s bags full of outfits for her party. Allison says Lydia didn’t send out any invites to her party. Lydia says she doesn’t because it’s the biggest party of the year and everyone already knows about it. Allison doesn’t directly reference her friend’s recent estrangement from reality but gently suggests that this year might be different. Allison then probes her about Jackson and wonders if he will be at the party. Lydia gets defensive and says everybody is coming. Allison’s mom knocks. Her face is pale and covered in sweat. She is having obvious trouble walking. She tells Allison that she needs to talk to her. Allison acts annoyed and says it will have to wait. Mrs. Argent turns to leave but looks back wistfully at her daughter trying on clothes with a slight smile. Then, disappointed, she staggers away. Stiles is at home flipping through the BHHS yearbook from 2006. Several of the pictures of students have red X’s through them. His father comes in and they discuss the case. The Stilinski says they brought Harris in for questioning. They are going to arrest him because there is evidence that his car, the one with the Einstein bumper sticker, was present at several of the crime scenes. There were matching tire tracks at the trailer in the woods and it was seen outside the hospital the night the young mother was killed. Then Stiles remembers that he saw the same car at the warehouse party. Stiles isn’t convinced. He points out that Kara Simmons, the last victim, wasn’t in Harris’ class and Isaac’s father doesn’t fit in anywhere. Stiles dad then notices a picture of the swim team in the open yearbook. All of the victims were members and Isaac’s dad was the coach. While school is out for spring break, the lacrosse team apparently still has practice. Lydia shows up at the locker room to ask Jackson if he plans to come to her party. He looks at her as if he doesn’t know her. When she touches his arm, he recoils from her, shaking his head as if suddenly awake. He explains that she doesn’t want him at her party. She thinks he’s talking about their recent fight and his flight from her after the kiss at Scott’s house. Jackson grabs her arm and again insists that she doesn’t want him a the party. She recoils, frightened by the look in his eyes and in a daze she turns and walks away saying “I’ll see you there.” As she leaves Jackson’s eyes flash into kanima form then back to normal. Allison arrives at Lydia’s walking alone up the driveway. The doorbell inside the house rings. When Lydia answers it, Stiles is standing on the porch with an enormous wrapped package. He tries to squeeze it through the door but it simply will not fit. Lydia tires of watching him and turns to go saying, “don’t forget to try the punch.” Stiles lays out the case for Scott. Kanima Master hates the 2006 swim team since all the victims were on the team etc… Allison joins them and they discuss how sad the party looks since no one is there because, they speculate, nobody is coming because Lydia has turned into the “Town Whackjob” Allison thinks they need to do something to salvage the party because they’ve been ignoring Lydia. Scott points out that Lydia has been ignoring Stiles for 10 years and that they don’t owe her a party. Allison points out that she wouldn’t be the town whackjob if it weren’t for them and the werewolf shenanigans. Scott invites the lacrosse team and Stiles invites the drag queens he met at Jungle. Derek chains up Boyd, Isaac and Erica in the old subway car in the lair. He uses manacles and a circular clamp with sharp screws that he tightens into Erica’s head. Derek says she is better equipped than the boys to handle the pain. Lydia’s party is rocking. As the consummate host, Lydia is making sure everyone has a glass of orange punch in hand. Stiles suggests that Scott needs to apologize to Allison. Scott refuses because he says he hasn’t done anything wrong. Stiles says it’s the full moon talking and Scott agrees but wonders why it matters so much. Stiles does a soliloquy on how nothing is going right, people are dying, he got his father fired and he’s in love with a nutjob. He says if he has to watch Scott loose Allison to a stalker like Matt then he’ll stab himself in the face. Jackson shows up at the party. Lydia gives him a glass of punch and as she turns to prepare more glasses, we see wolfsbane petals floating in the bowl. The full moon rises over Beacon Hills and in the lair, Boyd and Erica scream and growl and struggle with their chains. Isaac seems relatively calm as Derek finishes securing his bonds. The Beta wants to know how Derek keeps from losing it on the full moon. He explains that he has an anchor. For Derek the anchor is anger, he focuses on his rage and that allows him to remain in control. As he is checking the chains, he gives one a pull and it comes loose. He suddenly realizes that the bonds probably won’t hold his pack after all. Chris Argent has brought his wife a briefcase full of prescription drugs as they discuss how to fake her suicide. He thought of it because most women use pills when they take their own life. Mrs. Argent points out that she is not most women, pulling out a large knife. Victoria then exits to write her suicide letter. Gerard urges Chris not to hesitate because of Allison, saying that she will face many earth-shattering events in her life. The old man says Chris needs to go upstairs and help his wife die with dignity. At the party, the guests have reached the giggly stage of intoxication. Lots of laughter and making out is going on around the pool area. Lydia continues passing out the wolfsbane punch giving a glass to Matt. He is about to drink it when he spies Allison. After she disses him, he throws the punch in the garbage. Lydia then gives Scott a glass. He protests saying he can’t drink tonight (because of the full moon). Lydia thinks his abstinence has to do with Allison. She encourages him to make up with her on the spot and Scott agrees, downing the glass of punch in a couple of swigs. Unfortunately Allison, who a moment before was right across the pool from Scott, is nowhere to be seen when he looks around. Allison and Matt have gone inside together. He wants to talk. She is tolerating him. He goes to close the door to the room but after a look from Allison reconsiders and leaves it open. He tries to justify the pictures he took of her using a telephoto lens. He says photographers call them candid shots. She points out that police officers call it stalking. He takes great offense to this and tells her to get over herself. She tries to leave and he grabs her arm. She grabs his shoulder and twists his arm, laying him out on the floor. Allison’s Hallucination: : She sees a hooded figure with a crossbow. She yells for Scott as the figure approaches, raises the bow and fires a bolt into her guts. The arrow buries itself deep in her stomach and blood begins to pour from the wound. When she looks up, her attacker moves closer and reveals Allison’s own face. Her hooded doppelganger mocks her for yelling for help and saying she is pathetic. She then raises the crossbow to fire again, this time at Allison’s head, but as she pulls the trigger, the hallucination Allison and the stomach wound vanish. At the party, the guests have reached the “not quite sure what’s going on but I like it” phase of intoxication. Almost like they are on ecstasy, people stroke each other faces and caress the leaves of trees. Stiles’ Hallucination: : We hear Sheriff Stilinski shouting that he’s just come from a funeral. Stiles sees his father yelling at the party guests. He is gesticulating wildly with an open bottle of brown liquor. He turns on Stiles and blames him for his mother’s death. Relating how the whole time Stiles’ mother was dying in the hospital he was dreading having to raise Stiles on his own. He says his son is a hyperactive little bastard that keeps ruining his life. He then points a finger at Stiles and says, “You killed your mother. You killed her and now you’re killing me.” The sheriff then throws the liquor bottle at Stiles who ducks. The hallucination ends and Sheriff Stilinski and the flying bottle disappear. Scott’s Hallucination: : Walking up the stairs at the party, he sees Jackson and Allison making out on the window seat above. He then sees the kanima and Allison making out. He begins to wolf out but then the hallucination is gone and he is back to normal. Jackson’s Hallucination : We hear a man and woman say they’re looking for Jackson. Their backs are turned to him. They repeatedly say they are his real parents. When they turn around, their faces are blank and featureless with no eyes, nose or mouth. Suddenly Jackson’s face is blank as well. The hallucination ends and Jackson is back to normal. He scans the party desperately looking for the blank faced couple. The party has reached the “I don’t care who you are come here and sloppily lick my face” stage of intoxication. Scott is looking for Lydia but she has her keys and is walking down the driveway away from the house. In the lair, Boyd and Erica escape their bonds and attack Derek. While he is fighting them, Isaac bursts through the window of the subway car and is away. The fight with Derek and the two remaining Betas goes badly. While he does manages to lock down Erica, Boyd is about to escape when Isaac returns. He is now apparently in control of himself and he helps Derek subdue his pack siblings. Isaac explains that he used the memory of his father to anchor him and stay in control. Derek believes this is because his father locked him in a freezer in the basement to punish him. Isaac reveals that his father's abuse was a recent development saying "he didn't used to." Stiles has apparently reached the “just leave me alone and let me sleep” phase of intoxication. Scott is trying to revive him when Danielle shows up and tells him he is doing it wrong. She grabs Stiles head and dunks it in the pool. Stiles comes around quickly after that. Sitting on Allison’s bed, Victoria Argent holds a picture of her daughter and herself. She laments to Chris that she didn’t get to talk to Allison earlier. She says she will need her husband’s help. The moon is rising outside and she has the knife poised to plunge into her heart when Chris stops her. She says she can feel the werewolf infection inside. They concoct a plan to tell people that she had a history of depression. She worries that people will tell Allison that she was weak, that she took the easy way out. Chris says Allison will know it was the hardest thing she ever had to do and that she did it for her family. She then asks him for help once again and, as the moonlight stretches further into the room and her eyes begin to glow a bright yellow, they plunge in the knife. Allison arrives at the hospital, her father is standing in the hallway talking to a sheriff’s deputy. She is crying. In the room behind Chris we see a sheet-covered body on a gurney. Allison screams at her father saying that he’d better tell her if this is another of his sick training sessions. He holds her tight while she fights him and sobs uncontrollably. Lydia’s party guests have now reached the “hey watch me while I do this incredibly dangerous/stupid/unmentionable thing” phase of intoxication. People are still making out. Some run and jump in the pool. We hear someone begging not to be thrown into the water. A man shouts that he can’t swim but two partygoers throw him in anyway as Stiles and Scott watch. He bobs up and down a bit before sinking below the surface. Jackson reaches in and pulls him out. It’s Matt. He is angry and gives his best “I’m gonna kill you” look to Scott and Stiles before he drips away. The cops show up and everyone bolts from the party. Outside, while the guests run from the cops, Scott sees a still dripping Matt standing with the kanima at his feet. He then seems to simply vanish from the spot. Lydia arrives at the lair. She blows a purple powder into Derek’s face which immediately knocks him out. She drags him to Hale House where we see she has chopped through the floorboards and dug into Peter Hale’s grave. She arranges Derek over the hole with his arm dangling down. She then places it in Peter’s dead hand. Lydia then turns to a complex arrangement of mirrors, turning one slightly so that the reflected moonlight hits it, bounces off all the others and reaches down into the hole bathing Peter’s face with light. In a matter of seconds, Peter’s not so dead hand grabs Derek’s arm in a fierce grip and his eyes fly open. Derek’s eyes go from “Alpha Red” to his natural color. Seconds later, Peter bursts free from the grave, revived and restored. He says, “I heard there was a party,” and adds with a smirk, “Don’t worry I invited myself.” Soundtrack * St. Lucia – "All Eyes On You" * Stepdad – "Will I Ever Dance Again" * Mustard Pimp – "Money Shot" * Adrian Lux – "Angels" * Make the Girl Dance – "Baby Baby Baby" * Martin Solveig & Kele – "Ready 2 Go" * Sebastian Ingrosso & Alesso feat. Ryan Tedder – "Calling (Lose my Mind)" * Creep – Animals "(Modern Machines Remix)" * Mustard Pimp – "Radio Techno Allah" * Photek feat. Linche – "Sleepwalking" * Swedish House Mafia & Knife Party – "Antidote" Gallery this seems very familiar.png|This seems very familiar... why is this chick freaking out.png|Why is this chick freaking out? Even in her nightmares EVERYBODY LOVES LYDIA.png|Even in her nightmares EVERYBODY LOVES LYDIA vlcsnap-2012-07-26-23h09m35s11.png|Yeah this seems VERY familiar no really they say worms are great for the skin.png|No really, the earthworms are supposed to be great for the skin. He Gonna Huff and Puff.png|He gonna huff and puff Hello Scary.png|Hello Scary! No really its just a scratch.png|Its just a flesh wound Im done being polite now get out of the car.png|I'm done being polite to you. Get out of the car. Thats a really cute picture of me.png|Wow! This is a really cute picture of me! sitting in my room in bed half dressed.png|...shot through my window when I was half dressed. You should be flattered that Im stalking you.png|You should totes be flattered that I'm stalking you! meanwhile back at the lair.png|Meanwhile back at the lair... That looks familiar.png|That looks familiar A ring for me you shouldnt have.png|A ring? For me? You Shouldn't Have! vlcsnap-2012-07-24-01h01m54s176.png|BHHS Swim Team '06 we should just get you a talking dog and a van.png|We should just get you a talking dog and a van and be done with it Retail.png|Retail! Hey Allison come talk to your mom for a minute.png|Hey Allison come talk to your Mom for a minute GUH Mom Im doing tuff.png|Gah Mom! Can't you see I'm doing STUFF! someday Ill be dead and youll be sorry.png|Someday (tomorrow) I'll be dead and you'll be sorry young lady 209TeenWolf0680-1-.jpg|It hurts sooooo gooood! 209TeenWolf0776-1-.jpg|I'm sure this forty year old aluminum poll will hold me back 209TeenWolf1203-1-.jpg|Yeah Brah I got this All You Guys SUCK.png|Yeah, Well... All you guys SUCK! Her Final Moments.png|The final seconds of Victoria Argent Video Ep9sneak Ep9pre Category:Episodes